Aikatsu Legend Chapter 7- This isn't my stage.
My name is Hiro and I'm the biggest traitor of Origin Academy. Currently I'm watching a performance with the person I can never live up to and is always somehow better than me, Miyu. Anyway, before this performance I was talking with Mai. A chill ran down my spine as I saw her expression, she looked so shocked... But I had to do something, I could sense her trust in me was slipping, she suspected something was up. So I had to tell her, I couldn't hesitate any longer. I told her Celebi's latest vision. Her sister was returning to the school. Ziki, the idol of mischief and the one in possession of Hoopa and recently... Something much, much bigger... And more dangerous. She was returning to the school. It made me smile. ~~~~ "And Ai, Aya and Evia is going through to the next round!" I felt euphoria rush through my body, I just kept repeating that sentence in my mind. I'd made it through to the next round! But that's when I realised, Hotaru hadn't. I flicked around to face her and I saw her shaking. She clenched her fists and anger boiled in her eyes. This is the Hotaru I had grown up with, the sweet and shy girl who was secretly the most selfish and hot-headed girl you'd ever meet. And I loved it. I could hear her mumbling under her breath repeatedly, it was a phrase I'd heard a lot growing up. Although, her being the daughter of the head of the Yakuza it was usually stopped very quickly. "It's not fair. It's not fair! IT'S NOT FAIR!" I gently patted her shoulder but she pushed me away and ran off stage as fast as she could. Her Pokémon followed her, flying swiftly and nervously after her. Eventually we all walked off stage, I turned to Evia as I walked- I could feel Ai's eyes as cold as ice opon me but I chose to ignore her for the moment. "S-should we go after Hotaru~Senpai?" I mumbled to Evia, blushing at just Hotaru's name. Evia suddenly stopped in her tracks, looking at the ground. "Hotaru is all you care about, huh Chilisprout?" She said, her voice quiet and crisp. A sad smile visible on her pale face. "You have so many people that care about you, why do you put Hotaru on top of all of them?" She asked me, looking up with a smirk as she tilted her head in question. I flushed a bright red as Evia closed the space between us, stepping closer and looking down into my crimson face and my pale blue eyes. I couldn't look away from her, I felt my hands trembling a little as she stayed close to me- her dumb smirk shining out. Ai then pushed us apart, annoyance clear on her face. "God, Evia- do you really have to do this?" She mumbled beneath her breath before returning to her sweet, cute self. "Guys, we should probably get ready for the final round. I wouldn't want to see you guys slacking~! Hehe! Come over here Aya, I'll help you with that dance." She smiled before grabbing my arm tightly, piercing her nails into my skin as she dragged me away. "Hey, Aya... I think you should stay away from Evia. For your own, benefit." Ai sighed, using her sweet voice that made people want to melt before muttering under her breath. "That and Evia is a total cun-" I cut her off immediately. "Yeah, yeah- she's really annoying, isn't she? God, sometimes I wish she would just disappear." I sighed looking away. "And that's exactly why we need to beat her! We'll beat her by far!" I smirked, reaching up to pat Ai on the shoulder. Resulting in her giggling. "How simple-minded..." She smiled before she turned away. "I'm up in a second- just you wait Aya Asami, don't you forget Evia isn't your only competition." She winked and giggled again before she waved and ran off to the dressing room- inserting her coord. "Ai Akihiko! Ready to show two sides of the moon!" Ai walked onto stage with her Skitty and Vulpix immediately Skitty used Sing and Vulpix used attract, making a massive heart burst into the audience and explode into music notes. They then all started to dance as the music started. "Ah~ Ah~ Walking down the same old path, Frills alining my dress- Pulling a face no one can help but adore, I turn around and see my prince, Lying on the floor." Ai winked and spun around, Vulpix leaping over her and using iron tail on one of Skitty's music notes. Ai then grabbed her two Pokémon balancing them on her two hands before throwing the two up and Vulpix using Firespin as Skitty ran up the spiralling fire path. "I wasn't asking him much, When I gave him the yew. But our love must stay eternal- Because our paradise mustn't stay in my head. I hate him, yet I love him- With all my stitched heart. Now let's fly together to the moon!" Skitty posed in the air, Vulpix beside her and spinning. Skitty then used water pulse and Vulpix and Skitty swam downwards back towards Ai. They all then started dancing and singing in the water. Each movement fluid and hypnotic yet filled with passion. "Flying past all the stars of my fame, Wings on my back filled with my courage. I'll be his night princess, night princess, Who gave him nightshade in his tea- Night princess, night princess- Bring me to the dark side of the moon." Vulpix used hex to part the water into two massive waves- Skitty then used blizzard, freezing the two waves. Ai, Skitty and Vulpix then started to slide on the ice structures, spinning off one of them- posing in the air before sliding to the other one. Continuing to sing, her eyes gleaming. "I live with my heart on a shooting star, It zips around uncontrollably. Never able to contain the me who knows 'me'. It stopped trying a while ago, Like I stopped trying to make my heart love." Ai pulled out a stick of ice from the ice structure before stabbing into the top of the left ice structure and spinning around it to launch herself into the air and posing as Skitty used Cosmic power- making the three pose as stars crashed behind them. "It could be useless, it could be pointless- And it all would end in tears- So I'll be the carefree me that I've always known- Breaking down the rules of society. So even if the stars aren't telling me a single thing, Then I will write my own story." Ai's aura activated! Small moon's and stars surrounded Ai along with purple ribbons and hearts. Ai flicked her arms up and Vulpix used Firespin on the two ice structures, shattering the ice into small ice shards and spending them scattering into the audience- glimmering. "Flying past all the stars of my fame, Wings on my back filled with my courage. I'll be my night princess, night princess, Who gave him nightshade in his tea- Night princess, night princess- Bring me to the dark side of the moon." The three twirled around and posed, the music fading as Ai winked. Panting quietly to herself. The audience exploded, it was amazing- Ai was an amazing first year. Everyone loved her and rightfully so, although I could see her panting- she had obviously worked quite hard in that last performance. I held my hand close to my beating heart, there was no way that someone like me who couldn't even activate an aura would be able to beat her. Evia placed her hands on my shoulders, smirking as she looked down on my small figure. "You think that's impressive, huh?" She chuckled as she moved in front of me, her movements sparatic and unreadable. "Well just you wait, just you wait!" She ran off jumping as she winked, facing me before she quickened her sprint to the Aikatsu machine. "Evia Mimu, ready to show the crowd how to keep your heart on your cheek!" Evia walked onto stage and winked, posing before Froakie used Smokescreen and Evia walked through it- along with her two Pokémon, Froakie and Floette. The stage was one of a nightclub, she was standing on a stage and she started to dance along with her two Pokémon. "Hey, hey- you know you're looking pretty good? Maybe we could hang out later, I don't care if you're busy- I can come with you. But the second that you love me, I'm gonna fall into someone else's arms." Floette used Magical leaf and Froakie used Bubble, incasing the leafs in the bubbles. Evia danced around the bubbles, her moves elegant and slightly seductive as she popped the bubbles, making leaves and sparkling water cascade her. "So listen up, listen up, listen up, listen. To the cries of the children of the town, We can do more than foolishly love- so please take my hand and follow me!" Evia's aura activated, macarons, music notes and diamonds surrounded her along with a faint aurora. Floette used fairywind and Evia leapt up in the air while Froakie used blizzard to carry Evia up into the Fairy wind where Evia flew around and danced. "Suivez-moi la beauté, That means- follow me. Follow my heart and follow my words. Suivez-moi la beauté, We can talk and laugh- But will it last long? I'm falling for you again. So Suivez-moi la beauté." The fairywind formed a path and Evia floated to the top of it and Floette used rain dance, Evia caught the rain in her hands and threw the small amount of water she'd collected into the air before she flipped out of the fairywind and posed before she continued to dance. "Suis-moi partout où je vais, All I want is for you to stay with me, Suis-moi partout où je vais Wherever my heart may go, Whoever it choses- please just know. That my heart belongs souly to you- No matter who I kiss or who I love." Froakie then used Rock tomb and Evia leapt up them, the rocks shattering as she stepped on them- each leap had so much character, Evia's face gleaming. "Suivez-moi la beauté, That means- follow me. Follow my heart and follow my words. Suivez-moi la beauté, We can talk and laugh- But will it last long? I'm falling for you again. So, Suivez-moi la beauté." Evia leapt off the the last rocktomb, followed by her Pokémon- she posed at the front of the stage and the music faded, leaving Evia to bask in what she had just done. I felt my face glowing slightly red, that was amazing as well, god- how was I going to live up to that? Ai and Evia...there performances were absolutely bursting with radiance and here I was, I couldn't even activate an aura. I clenched my fists, I still had to do it. No matter what. This may have not been my dream to be an idol, but for some reason something within me was pushing me. Something long forgotten, without thinking I rushed to the Aikatsu machine and input my coord, ready to perform. "Aya Asami! Ready to take you to wonderland with my heart as the lead!" I stepped onto a stage, followed by my Vibrava (Ette) and Asko (My Meowth.) Ette used Sunny day, making sunlight beam down upon me as I got into my starting position, ready to try and win. The music started and us three started to dance, ready to sing. "Wonderland is the place I was born, Or so I think. This reality is not for me, Far from it. I belong somewhere else- But the road that I walk on belongs to destiny, so I'll just let it flow." As I sung I felt something drawing me in...a strange pressence drawing closer with each simple note. Meowth used Shadow ball, making many balls of darkness explode into the sky. Purple sparkles falling down around in radiance as Ette used solar beam- cutting through the darkness with a beautiful beam of neon green. "I am the oceans grey waves, Destined to seek life on the shore, just out of reach. But even the thorn in my heart, If I give it time- it may become a rose. So I'll wait, and sing this song- Lost alone, lost in fate." The pressence grew closer, drawing next to me, I felt something fly into my arms- I could hear its song echoing into my heart, taking control of it and lining it with radiance as around me a massive aura spawned. Expanding out throughout the whole hall was an aura made of music notes, playing cards and sheet music. "My dreams, of wonderland- Seem so close- yet I can't, grasp it. I'm all alone, a queen of hearts. With nothing to rule- Because I'm lost in song, Lost alone, lost in fate." I continued to dance with my Pokémon, Ette using dragon breath as Asko used Charm, the purple must wrapping around the hearts as this stage massive aura touched every single person in the hall. "I am the oceans grey waves, Destined to seek life on the shore, just out of reach. But even the thorn in my heart, If I give it time- it may become a rose. So I'll wait, and sing this song- Lost alone, lost in fate." My heart pounded as this odd aura continued to expand, the melody ringing in my mind as Ette used bug buzz making butterflies and moths flew out and Asko used Fury swipes, forcing the bugs to fly around us in a spiral before they flew out at the top and flying into the audience. "Alone between these walls, There's no one but me- yet still I call. Wishing for a kingdom, wishing for my homeland. So I sing you a song- of tears and blood. Lost alone, lost in fate. Rain cannot wash away the mud, Only the clear things that you want to keep. My song will echo to you, Full of regrets. Because I'm lost alone, lost in fate." The aura was still there as I activated a special appeal! I leapt through a playing card and climbed up a staircase made of music notes before leaping into a mossy temple and posing. I continued to dance with my Pokémon until the music faded and I posed- the strange force then flew out of me, causing me to stumble backwards and clench my chest. My heart the only thing I could feel as I stepped off the stage. I heard the audience errupt with applause and cheers. I had done a good job.... I'd activated an aura. Heck, I'd even done a special appeal. But...that wasn't me, that was that stage thing... that strange invisible thing that took control of my heart using a melody. Later on, the results were announced me, Ai and Evia stepped into the stage- waiting for them to be announced. "Ladies and gentlemen, today the results will be announced by top coordinator Tojo Karen!" The announcer called with a flick of his arm as a blue haired girl walked onto stage with an Empoleon and Frosslass. She faced me and kept a straight face. "Asami Aya is the winner of this contest, her unique aura and bonds with her Pokémon gave her the top spot." She announced, making the audience scream in adorance of Tojo as she presented me with a ribbon. My eyes gleamed as Cai ran on and hugged me along before she pushed Ai to hug me as well. I laughed as the audience cheered, but I couldn't help thinking... Was that really me on that stage?